Sunday Morning
by NikkixMusso
Summary: A typical morning with Lilly and Oliver including tons of fluff. Future-fic. Loliver. Rated T just in case.


**_Sunday _****Morning**

**_Author's Note: (DISCLAIMER) I do not own Hannah Montana and any of the characters in the show. This story was going to be so much longer since I planned it in my head but now I forgot. I'm pretty disappointed but enjoy :)_**

Oliver Oken woke up at 8:30 am on a Sunday morning. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned softly. Oliver turned over in bed to see his peaceful wife, Lilly Oken, in a deep sleep. The bed covers that covered her torso rose and fell and she breathed softly. He smiled slightly and wrapped one arm around her waist and with his other hand, he moved her soft blonde hair out of her face and gave her a soft kiss on her neck. She mumbled sleepily and opened her eyes slowly. Oliver took a breath and moved his head from her neck to look over at her.

"Good morning beautiful." Oliver whispered softly.

Lilly slowly turned to face him and she smiled wide "Morning, Ollie."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, until she put her hands on his bare chest and pushed him away slightly. "Morning breath." Lilly laughed and smirked. Oliver rolled his eyes and slowly got out of bed lazily, mumbling "Fine, I'll go brush my teeth."

She chuckled at his respond and slipped out of bed, stretching out and smoothening the tank top and shorts she had on. She joined him in the bathroom to brush her teeth also.

As soon as the married couple were done freshening up, they headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Oliver sat at the table and looked up at his wife and she looked down at him, smiling

"Want me to make pancakes?" She asked. He looked up at her with a puppy dog look and said softly "Pleeease?"

Lilly chuckled and leaned down to kiss his lips softly "Just because you're so damn cute." She smiled and walked over to the counter and got out a pan and the pancake mix she needed and started making breakfast. She glanced at Oliver a few times in the process. He snuck up behind her and wrapped both of his arms tightly around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, turning his head to kiss her neck. "Thank you, Lils."

She shivered a bit at the contact of his lips on her neck and smiled "No problem, Ollie-pop."

He released her and sat down at the table, waiting for Lilly. She put the finished pancakes on their plates and put them down on the table. "They look delicious, Lilly-pop." Oliver said and took his first bite. "Mm, they are."

She smiled in satisfaction and looked at him "Thank you."

Lilly and Oliver finished their breakfast and slowly got up from the table. Oliver looked over at Lilly and smiled.

"Today seems like a great beach day." He smirked

Lilly nodded "You're right. Wanna head down there?"

Oliver agreed with Lilly and they walked up to their bedroom. Lilly got into her red bikini and one of Oliver's t-shirts and looked over at Oliver who was in his swim trunks.

They arrived at the beach and Oliver poked Lilly "Come on!" he smiled and ran towards the ocean. He jumped in and shivered as his whole body was in the water. He turned around and looked at Lilly. "Lils?"

Lilly was ankle deep in the water, shivering slightly "But it's cold.."

He came closer to her slowly "I'm gonna make you come in." He smirked slightly

She smirked slightly and stuck out my tongue "You have to get me first." Before she knew it, Oliver picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Lilly squealed and slapped Oliver's back playfully. He had a hold on her thighs and he tapped them softly "Told you I would get you." Oliver said as he was chest deep in the water. He threw Lilly in and laughed loudly as she went under. She came back up and groaned "Oliver!"

"Sorry, Lilly-pop" He chuckled softly and hugged her tightly, hoping to get her warm. She took the opportunity to splash him in the face with the water, smirking. "Lilly!" He laughed and splashed her back. She smirked and pressed her lips to his hard, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

They got out the water and headed back to the shore, hand in hand and sat down in the beach chairs.

Lilly looked over at him "Ollie?"

He looked over at her and smiled wide "Yeah, Lilly-pop?"

"How did I get so lucky?" She said softly

"Well I mean it's a nice day and-"

"I didn't mean that about the beach, you donut!" She yelled, hitting his bare chest with the back of her hand.

Oliver groaned and smirked slowly after "You haven't called me _that _in a while" He placed his hand on his chest, the spot where Lilly had hit him. _Hard._

She shook her head and chuckled softly "Well you are one."

"Hey!" He yelled, looking at Lilly offended

She got out of her seat and slowly sat on his lap, placing her hand over his hand and smiled "But you're my donut." She pecked his lips softly.

He kissed back and chuckled softly "I better be."

Lilly laughed and raised her eyebrow "So are you going to answer my question now?"

"About..?" He started until he saw Lilly's hand raise to slap him again. He whimpered, thinking her hand was going to hit him. She pulled her hand back "You are really a donut now. The question was 'How did I get so lucky?'"

Oliver's mouth formed an 'o' and he nodded "Right. That question." Lilly's eyebrow raised at him once again and muttered something under her breath.

"It was from the day we met in preschool. I knew you were the one for me." He smiled, looking at Lilly.

"Being a bit dramatic there, aren't you, Ollie?" She chuckled.

He shook his head and laughed "Let me finish." He took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. "This was the same hand that held mine when you wanted my crayons _so _badly. You must of really wanted them because you said 'If you let me use your crayons, I'll hold your hand.' and you did. We became best friends. Who knew that we would ever end up dating.." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the ring on her finger "...And married."

Lilly blushed and giggled softly. She automatically felt like she was 17 again. It felt like just yesterday when they were at the beach party, slow dancing to a song by Coldplay... or was it Radiohead? She also remembered the first time they ever said 'I love you' to each other after the whole Miley incident. Now they are 23, married, and who knows.. maybe Ollie Jr. will come soon?


End file.
